


Breddy 段子合集

by labrnth



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labrnth/pseuds/labrnth
Summary: 彙整在噗浪上點題的breddy短打，會在這裡更新統整。
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 彙整在噗浪上點題的breddy短打，會在這裡更新統整。

**1\. 不睡嗎**

Brett在Eddy床上過夜的第一個晚上，Eddy遲遲沒能入睡。

兩個人認識以來一起過夜的次數數不清，有時候需要一起塞在同一張床上背對背擁擠地過夜，但在「他的」床上、不是在必須的情況下，Brett爬進他的被窩裡還是第一次。

Eddy眨眨眼睛，在黑暗中數著枕邊人綣曲在側臉邊的手指。

\-- Can't sleep?

在兩個人平穩安靜的呼吸聲間突然夾進了Brett沙啞的問候。滿是倦意。

他乾笑了一兩聲，回答：「一點點。」

一陣窸窣，Brett伸手握住他在被褥裡的手，兩個人的手指輕輕交纏。

好像這樣他就可以睡著了。  
  


**2\. 同床異夢**

那天晚上他們各做了自己的夢。

Eddy的夢境抽象卻鮮明，他和夢裡的人演奏著小提琴，原本在鏡頭前，只是簡單的樂曲，在兩人相識後不知怎麼地他看見了琴弦上冒出的音符，和對方的音樂交織，變成海鷗、變成蝴蝶，不知何時周圍變成了一片向日葵花海。

反之Brett記得不大清楚，只知道自己夢到了之前的回憶，夢裡有人看他的眼神溫柔，他們觸碰的時候他會把目光不自覺停留在對方的手指上。那不是噩夢，他也沒有唐突從夢境抽離，畫面是緩慢褪去，像是逐步褪色的記憶，只有最深刻的部分留下痕跡。

醒來後各有所思，在餐桌上兩個人日常的交談，用現實掩蓋夢境代表著自己潛意識的所思所想。

**3\. 黑洞（黑化brett）**

燃燒殆盡的恆星或許會變成黑洞。越是明亮熾熱，越是容易成為吞噬一切的存在。

小時候的Brett在被窩裡拿著手電筒，翻著那本彩色厚重的百科全書，小聲朗誦給自己聽。

長大後他總覺得這段敘述變成形容另一種事物，不是遙不可及的星星，而是人與人之間難以捉摸的情愫。

他把衣櫃裡的手銬藏得很好。

**4\. 深海**

下沉、再下沉。

海水吞噬了他的感官，在耳邊的只剩海流竄過的細細低語，一同冰涼地包覆四肢、手指和腳趾。

他想說話，在他微微張口時話語就像泡沫一溜煙地消失了。他只能繼續下沉。

「E...... Edd.......」

海水的安靜的窸窣聲變成呢喃，再變成了叫喚。有一股力量搖晃著他，他不安地想呼吸卻發現水哽進了喉嚨，想抓住某樣東西支撐他，手卻什麼都碰不到。

「──Eddy！」

在他窒息的前一刻，他摔到了地上。Eddy疼地反射性碰上剛剛撞到地板的部位，用力眨眼看到Brett在看他。

「你睡著了，我們要上飛機了。」

他呻吟了聲，握住Brett伸出的手，一邊確認周圍的乘客沒有發現到他的糗樣，一邊讓對方把他拉起來。

兩個人的小提琴盒就放在座位邊。Eddy在轉機的途中不小心睡到摔下了椅子。

**5\. 沒有人說出口的事（中學breddy）**

有一天晚上，Eddy在他嘴角顫抖地說了一句：「我要親你了。」

Brett只是緊抓自己胸前的布料。他用力點點頭，嘗試著回應對方。Brett突然之間後悔自己沒有辦法同樣把那份情感化成言語，後悔自己的不擅長表達自我；但Eddy似乎明白──男孩把他拉進一個、不只是四唇相接，還要更多的吻。

平常。卻又不平常。

他們沒有說明。

對青少年的他們，比喜歡更深沉的情感太含糊，連自己都不是很清楚，更不用想說出口了。

  
  


**6\. 忌妒**

有時候那只是一個不經意的動作。那些舉動只是他衝動地想抹平不知道為什麼喉頭湧上的一股苦澀和反胃感。

唐突插入Brett和其他人的談話，或是在和平常不相同的時機點觸碰他，有時候甚至是把Brett攬過來小聲又彆扭地說「我就覺得他怪怪的」云云。

然而倘若對方意識到自己的不對勁，若無其事地給他一個眼神、在他人看不到的桌子底下牽起他的手，那種醜陋的心情又頓時消失了。

「剛剛是在忌妒嗎？」

「怎麼可能。」


	2. Chapter 2

**1\. 四下無人（大學breddy）**

Eddy忽然覺得剛剛在步入咖啡廳時選擇滑進Brett對面的座位是一個不明智的決定。

那一桌的友人還在喋喋不休討論什麼，他卻只是思索著他可以多少次在他人沒有發現的情況下，悄悄地在桌子下用自己的膝蓋輕扣Brett的。

當有人起身加點什麼，還有幾些人去了化妝室，突然一桌只剩他們。Brett的把半張臉埋進了咖啡桌上交疊的手臂，安靜地伸出腳。

他們的腳踝在狹窄的位置裡交疊，裸露在褲管以下、球鞋以上的那塊皮膚有些溫暖。

  
  
  


**2\. 紙鶴（中學breddy）**

他們在放學後的教室裡接吻。

那隻用數學考卷摺成的紙鶴被緊緊捏在Brett手心裡。他用力閉上眼，就擔心睜開會恰好對上Eddy的眼睛。

他也不知道倘若望進對方的眸子會不會尷尬，反正就這樣做了。

那是對情愛、對親吻毫無頭緒的他們，把青春壓進故作蠻不在乎的話語，和幾張考卷裡，或說那隻掐在Brett手心裡，幾乎被揉咒的紙鶴裡。

  
  
  


**3\. 燈火通明，我視線你最耀眼的卻是你（大學breddy）**

Eddy發現自從自己發現喜歡上好友後，他的世界成了所有他讀過、最濫情又少女的愛情小說的集結體──雖然也不是說他閱歷豐富多。

因為一個人心臟胡亂跳動，突如其來地呼吸紊亂，他都擔心是不是應該和家庭醫生約個診。

他背著小提琴，兩隻手握著背帶認真思索著。當然，作為少女漫畫情節，此時Brett應該要和一群同學從他身邊走過，巧遇總是重要的環節。

當Brett轉過頭來，看到他。揮手衝著他笑，已經有心理準備的他還是茫然不知所措。

  
  
  


**4\. 夜晚的微風**

兩個人抱著從24小時營業的加油站便利超商裡買到的洋芋片和汽水，夜晚的涼意嚙咬皮膚，Eddy被他說的話逗得大笑，笑聲被微風打包在近午夜時分的道路上散去。

Brett也小小揚起嘴角，原本要開口再多補一兩句，對方的眼角堆積著笑意，轉頭過來說：「嘿，你頭髮長了。」

他甩了甩頭，晚風吹亂了頭髮，他的瀏海亂成一片全擋在眼前。Eddy又笑了起來，嚷著一句「Bro」，一面伸手想觸碰他的髮梢。

當Eddy的手指捕捉到他後腦杓翹起的頭髮，Brett挑起眉毛。

他總覺得臉頰有些溫暖。

  
  


**5\. 日出之前（雙醫學生au）**

挑燈夜戰的他們各自佔據了房間的一個角落。

Eddy厚重的原文書扣在桌上，便利貼和隨手添上的筆記紙從頁緣間露出，那副讀書的眼鏡橫在鼻樑上，他低頭嘀咕著書裡的內容，一面隨手在白紙上書寫什麼。

他喝掉桌腳那杯涼掉的咖啡最後一口，把杯子順手堆到桌子下的紙袋裡。Brett聽到被踢得窸窣響的咖啡杯們，抬起頭說了一句「你知道你不應該喝那麼多咖啡。」

聲音疲倦不堪，Eddy轉頭看到窩在床上的Brett大腿上擺著筆記型電腦，他的室友整個人埋在帽T裡，看起來快要陣亡了。

「你才沒有資格說我。」

Brett的床鋪邊有一個用能量飲料的空罐子堆起來的金字塔。

在日出從天際邊緣滲出溫暖的顏色前，灰濛的天色逐步亮起，隱約的光線流瀉進房間內。他們不約而同查看了時間，發出像是掙扎的牲畜的慘叫聲。

「我詛咒組織學的教授，那個女巫婆。」

「別說了，我還有三份考古沒有看。」

  
  
  


**6\. 午休時在無人的角落吃便當（台灣中學Bretty）**

琴房剛好在學校的角落。

Eddy從門口探出頭，看到抱著便當享用的Brett，他走過去擠到鋼琴椅的另一頭，問對方在聽什麼。

學長遞來的一邊耳機裡傳來柴科夫斯基的D大調小提琴協奏曲。Eddy往嘴裡塞了一口蔥抓餅，才剛從熱食部搶來，還熱熱的，滿嘴食物的他開心答出曲子的名稱，讓Brett贊同地點點頭。

「今天買了什麼口味的？」

「火腿起司。」他把抓餅遞到Brett嘴邊，讓對方嚐一口。「你呢？」

「班上叫了外賣便當，我點了應該是雞肉串燒的東西。」

Brett的臉一皺，同樣夾起一小塊雞肉放到Eddy嘴裡。Eddy咀嚼著嘴裡的食物，發表著自己覺得比較像是牛肉的評論。

在尋找音樂老師的女同學剛好路過，她只覺得眼前白光一片。

  
  
  


**7\. 情書（大學Bretty）**

一張五線譜被當成信紙，被胡亂夾在Eddy的資料夾間，在他匆忙抽出背包裡書本時掉出。

Eddy愣了愣，遲疑了下打開紙張，下一秒想起自己還在上課，慌忙筆記起教授說的重點。

在課堂的課堂的空白間他的筆一下一下敲打著那張紙，散漫閱讀上頭的內容，裡頭滿是對他的稱讚，無數句以「喜歡」作為開頭的句子讓他心頭一緊。

沒有屬名，但是他認得那個筆跡。

「Brett，小天使小主人不是這樣玩的。」

得知除了小提琴什麼都有點少根筋的友人做了什麼以後，同學A語重心長地搭著他的肩膀。

「不是就是匿名，然後讓對方開心嗎？」

作曲作業寫到一半的Brett抬起頭，一臉茫然。

  
  
  


**8\. 泡沫**

被Brett扯進游泳池裡的Eddy發出高聲的尖叫，在努力浮上水面後往Brett的方向用力蹬去，手腳並用地纏住他想把他往下拉。

在水花之花和推擠間Brett瞇起眼睛，在急促的換氣和笑聲間夾在要Eddy住手的大喊。

他吃力地抬頭，看到Eddy被浸濕的頭髮貼在額頭上、耳尖處，水珠在光線底下閃爍反光，從鼻樑滑至鼻尖。

Eddy的眼裡堆積著滿滿的笑意，在Brett一個不留神，被對方成功拉進水裡。

在水底，他掙開雙手，在兩個人混亂交纏的身軀間找到Eddy的臉，狠狠抓住親了上去。

那個吻滿是泡沫和氯的味道。他們忙著大笑和浮上水面呼吸，又是一兩個濕漉漉的親吻。

  
  
  


**9\. 色情**

性這種事，好比情愛的附屬品，卻又是獨自的抽象個體。

它們都看似美好，事實上酸澀又尖銳，卻令人愛不釋手，像是滲進牙齦間甜美的番石榴，在夢裡汁液滴滴答答地從指尖滑落。

當Eddy沒有擦乾的手濕漉漉地、悄悄滑進Brett的指縫間，他倒抽了一口氣。

蟄伏在他皮膚下的性慾發癢，他禁不住，靠過去。兩個人的臉貼得好近好近。

對方的拇指還在他的手背上畫著圈子，每一下觸碰都足以灼熱地讓Brett用力眨動眼睛。

他好想接吻。

  
  
  


**10\. 酒吧 （大學breddy）**

Eddy在吵雜的酒吧裡找到坐在角落的Brett，手裡拿個兩杯冰水。

吵鬧的音樂和紛雜的交談聲，兩個人如果不是靠得很近，根本聽不清楚對方在說什麼。他傾身過去聽喝了兩杯就滿臉通紅的Brett說一聲謝謝，並接下冰涼的玻璃瓶。

亞洲人的基因，同學間都是這樣戲稱的。喝不多就會臉紅。

他們都不是很擅長這樣的場合，如果不是期末剛結束，班上約了要在這裡聚會，他們根本不會出現。

Eddy撐頭看著人群間的互動，他們的上手臂貼在一起，酒吧的空調又有點溫暖，沉默了一會兒後問Brett要不要走了。對方沒聽清楚他在說什麼，「啊？」了一聲，再次縮短兩個人的距離，把耳朵湊到Eddy嘴邊。

「我說，要不要走、」

他還沒說完，Brett便突然轉頭，兩個人正眼對上，那是可以細數彼此眼睫毛的距離，嘴唇只差一點就要碰上。

  
  
  


**11\. 相見恨晚（咖啡店au）**

本來人生就充滿陰錯陽差。上一秒原本會在街口遇見的兩人，也許因為其中一方蹲下來綁鞋帶，這段緣份就不了了之；又或許本來會上同ㄧ輛公車、就坐在隔壁的一段男女，因為一個人停下來多買了一束花，那個人又要等上十年才會碰到如此契合的另一半。

一舉一動都牽連著大局。

Brett就不懂，他做了什麼事情怎麼會到現在才碰上這個新來的咖啡店店員。

他挑著眉和手上的馬克杯大眼瞪小眼，咖啡的香氣還停留在嘴裡。

如果再早一點喝到泡得這麼好的咖啡，也許他被當的科目就會少一點，報告也會寫得順一些。

一旁的友人看到還以為Brett看上了新來的店員，熱心腸地替他要了人家的名字和電話號碼。

一張寫著「Eddy」和一串數字的紙條被塞到Brett手裡。

  
  
  


**12\. 考試不及格（中學breddy）**

Brett低頭看著那張考卷，認真把紙張撫平後吐出長長一口氣。

他把它對摺再展開，然後把左上和右上的角落摺向中間的摺痕。左右對摺後再摺出機翼。

完成後Brett挑釁地舉起整起摺好的紙飛機，朝Eddy晃了晃。

「三十四分的物理。」

「哼，太瞧不起我。」

也捏著一台紙飛機的Eddy自信滿滿抬起下巴。

「我的可是十四分的數學。」

  
  
  


**13\. 擁抱 （breddy無差）**

性事的氣味、渾身是汗的兩個人。用過的保險套和潤滑液的包裝被扔進床邊的垃圾桶。

Brett受不了炎熱的天氣，伸手打開了冷氣，又無力地把遙控器扔回床頭。接著又倒回了Eddy身上。

很重。他乾癟地說，裝模作樣掙扎了一下，Brett無視他，慵懶地賴在對方身上。

那顆心臟壓上胸口，鼓噪卻沉穩地跳動著，赤裸的肌膚緊貼。Eddy沒有推開他，或是故意翻身過來壓住他。

Eddy只是同樣微微側頭埋進Brett的脖頸處，安靜呼吸。

  
  
  


**14\. 越愛越想要傷害你（黑化Brett注意）**

一開始只是細小的惡作劇。像是趁對方不注意藏起本來在使用的鉛筆、或是摸走他整份影印譜的最後一頁。

看到對方皺著眉頭困惑的反應，不由自主地愉悅。久而久之那種心情起伏成了小確幸，甚至和更深沉更難以啟齒的慾望揉合在一塊兒，讓人想要嘗試更多，獲得更多愉悅的心情。原先只是在模糊的邊緣試探，到最後卻發現根本沒有界線存在，情感的一體兩面誰都是多少知道的。

──Brett思考良久，從衣櫃深處拿出一副塵封已久的手銬。

  
  
  


**15\. 玻璃鞋（中學breddy）**

探頭進教室的Brett剛好撞見Eddy穿著高跟鞋跌了一個狗吃屎的模樣。跌坐在地的Eddy抬起來，和學長眼神對個正著。

Brett眨眨眼睛，開口就是問：「.......話劇比賽？」也到了這個時候了啊？

對方也抓抓頭回答：「灰姑娘。」

後來Brett蹲在地上檢查著Eddy紅腫的腳踝，從交談裡得知Eddy抽到演女主角，忍不住嘲笑對方一翻。他的手不小心一揮，拐到的腳往不對的角度扭去，本來還一臉困窘、皺著臉要他不要笑的Eddy立刻大叫了一聲。

「我還是帶你去保健室吧。」

Brett摀著耳朵，驚魂未定。Eddy點點頭，讓對方替他套上襪子和球鞋。

「......學長，這樣好甲。」像是王子在替灰姑娘穿上她的玻璃鞋。

話一出口，被刺激到的學長直接抄起另一支球鞋往這個不知好歹的學弟身上扔。

  
  
  


**16\. 週六早晨床上的纏綿**

（這個主題想要好好寫一篇，可能之後寫寫看，先寫個似開頭＞＜）

冬天早晨，雙人床難免顯得有點太大。

Eddy也不知道自己是被冷醒的，還是屋頂上的積雪滑落時響亮的聲音驚醒的。他想抓緊身上的棉被把自己包裹得更緊，才發現同床人已經把被子全都搶走了，把自己裹成緊實的捲餅樣。

他倒也是沒那麼介意吵醒對方，強行拉開棉被後鑽進了被窩裡，他從後方把側躺的Brett摟進懷裡，當他冰涼的手模模糊糊伸進了對方的T恤底下，貼上腹部溫暖的軟肉，Brett渾身一震。

......冰。Brett半睡半醒地咕噥。

Eddy困倦地在他的脖子上親了兩口，大抵也不是有意識而是直覺地，像是在哄Brett睡覺。他又悄悄地纏上對方的腳，腳趾在趾縫間勾了勾，帶著涼意的令Brett不禁哆嗦，反射性要把他推開。

但也只是輕輕一兩下，沒多大力。Eddy埋進了他的肩膀，半個人已經睡著，含糊說了什麼道歉的話，以及「再多睡一下」。

冬天的空氣很安靜。

  
  
  


**17, 起床氣（雙醫學生au）**

緩慢爬進早八講堂的Eddy找到了座位，被附近注意到他的同學問了一句：「Brett呢？」

Eddy抹了抹臉，要他別說了。Brett的起床氣可怕到讓他趕快逃離宿舍，床頭櫃那個鬧鐘壽命肉眼可見得短，枕頭底下那隻充當第二個鬧鐘的手機不知道變成殺人凶器幾次。

才這樣說，旁邊的位置就「啪」一聲，被重重摔了一本圖譜。其他同學紛紛轉頭迴避。

沉著一張臉的Brett跌坐到椅子上，往Eddy的方向推了推那本沉重的書，悶悶說了「你忘了帶」就趴倒到桌子上。

聽到對方這樣說，Eddy往書包裡一挖，他真的還少根筋忘了帶解剖圖譜。傻笑著謝謝自己的室友，這次換他向Brett遞出桌上第二杯咖啡。

「你的。」

「Double shot？」

他聳聳肩作為回答，看著Brett一臉感激涕零接下紙杯。Eddy當然不會忘記對方點咖啡的方式。

  
  
  


**18\. 屬於你的樂曲（大學Breddy）**

「你不作曲的。」

原本打著頓的Brett被來者的一句話驚醒，他抬頭看到Eddy狐疑地看著他桌上的五線譜。

他伸手想抹掉臉上的口水，才發現手上有墨水的印子，估計臉上應該有黑墨的痕跡。他趕緊又抹了抹。

「該不會又是小天使小主人吧，你的小主人待遇也太好。」

Eddy明明是玩笑的話卻讓Brett緊張了，他反射性收起桌上散亂的紙張，一邊想改變話題。「沒，功課。你怎麼在圖書館？」

他也是沒有說謊，的確是功課。但是作曲的主題是誰他不大好意思說出口。

  
  
  


**19\. 走向你的時候失足**

Eddy被問到如果揹著小提琴摔到的話會檢查自己的雙手，還是檢查小提琴的時候，毫不猶豫選擇小提琴。

他玩著小提琴的揹帶，一面大笑著解釋「自己身價可能都沒有小提琴那麼高」，一不留神自己一個踉蹌跌到了前面的Brett身上，兩個人同時摔倒在地。

實驗結果是如果有Brett作為因子加入，Eddy會先檢查Brett是否還是完整一塊。

  
  
  


**20\. 打掃（台灣中學Breddy）**

拎著垃圾袋的Brett剛好碰到在側門領外送的Eddy。

「你不用打掃嗎？」

「值日生說如果我幫他下來拿飲料的話就幫我掃。」

「這麼好，我怎麼就沒有人幫我──」

本來還滿口怨言的Brett被學弟塞了一口珍珠奶茶後，頓時安靜下來。Eddy一邊接過學長的垃圾袋，一邊把自己那杯手搖飲遞給對方，一串流暢的操作，旁邊一起領飲料的同學看得嘖嘖稱奇。

「我幫你丟。」

學長您準備考試就準備考試，不要壓力大來發洩在我們學弟身上。


	3. Chapter 3

**1\. 哼歌**

那張床也就那麼大，兩個人有點擠，一個人又太寬。躺在床上翻來覆去的Eddy把原本熟睡的Brett吵醒了。

習慣性睡在靠牆那一側的Brett把比他晚上床休息的大男孩一把攬進懷裡，滿是睡意的咕噥聽起來有些不耐煩，就是簡單說了「這麼晚了」和「別亂動」。

前者的意思是忙到這麼晚才睡覺，別把身子搞壞了。後者是要他別亂動，再動、出了汗就睡不著了。角落一台電風扇嗡嗡吹著，天氣熱得兩個人一點肌膚相貼都嫌太多。

發熱的身子貼在Eddy的身側，他不敢動，但也糊糊回了一句：「才沒那麼晚。」

Brett悶哼了聲，大力「噓」地要他安靜，接著淺淺哼起兩個人都熟悉的搖籃曲，貼在Eddy胸口的那隻手也一下一下、溫柔地輕輕拍著。

──那個升F跑了調，但Eddy沒有吐槽。他忙著和攀上眼皮的睡意奮鬥。

  
  


**2\. 同一件衣服（中學breddy）**

Brett學長要畢業的時候Eddy的運動外套拉鍊恰好壞了。

當他纂緊拳頭，問Brett可不可以把倒數第二顆鈕扣給他的時候，對方一頭霧水答應了，接著反問「你有沒有刀？」令Eddy也茫然了。

「沒有刀我要怎麼拆扣子給你？徒手？」

Brett看著緊張得雙頰紅通的學弟，只覺得好笑，又有些令他不捨，酸澀的情緒他也說不上來。兩個人問了一圈，周圍在拍照相互簽名的同學們身上也剛好都沒有刀片或剪刀，Brett甚至是嘗試性地扯了扯，小小的白色鈕扣還是頑強地不肯讓步。

「不、不然我的外套給你好了。」

Brett慌忙從書包裡拉出一直被塞在後櫃裡，今天原本打算帶回家的運動外套。

「你不是說你的壞了嗎？剛剛好，大小應該還可以。」

原本入學時因為成長期多買了一個尺寸，結果也沒有特別抽高，對比他高一些的Eddy也許正好適合。

Brett不知道之後Eddy抱著那件外套一起睡覺一整個星期，穿到學校同學隨便碰還會被打掉手背。

  
  
  


**3\. brett小小的手心（樂團Breddy）**

Brett的手比他的還小一些。

Eddy一面無趣地搓揉著對方的手，一面漫不經心地思考。Brett恰好轉頭過去和向他搭話的樂團成員客套聊天，他也不是很想加入那個話題，所以就這樣了。

他按壓著Brett的虎口，輕揉每個指節，然後再翻過來，戳了戳對方的掌心。和覆著厚繭的指尖相比，手心柔軟許多，Eddy不自覺把自己的手滑進Brett的五指間，想讓自己的掌心和對方的相貼。

Eddy回過神後裝得若無其事，也同樣轉過去，忽然對他們的話題感興趣了。

Brett瞄了他一眼，在Eddy把手抽回去之前，把手指扣上他的手背，恰好地把他倆牽起的手藏到兩個人折疊椅之間的隙縫，然後用力捏了捏。

小小的手心是那麼溫暖。

  
  
  


**4\. 一起撿到小動物**

Eddy看到Brett抱著一個紙箱回到公寓的時候問他裏頭是什麼。

Brett手上沒空、努力用雙腳蹬掉球鞋踏出玄關，一邊「你不要罵我」地替Eddy打預防針，並且把那個破爛的紙箱交到搭檔手裡。

Eddy想往箱子裡偷看，手才剛放到開封處，裡頭傳來尖細的喵喵叫讓他差點把箱子往地上砸了。

是黑色的小貓，而且還有兩隻。

Brett想溜去廚房洗手，身後卻免不了跟著反覆問「怎麼辦」的Eddy。他掀開紙箱往裡頭看去，對上兩對水汪汪的藍眼睛，當他把它闔上、抬起頭問Brett是怎麼一回事時裡頭又發出大聲的抗議，反覆一兩次後Eddy所幸把箱子打開，讓兩隻精力旺盛的小貓偷看外面的世界。

在Brett終於洗好手，回過頭，看到Eddy坐在沙發上打撈嘗試從紙箱裡脫逃的小黑貓們，一邊用奶音和牠們說話──他大概不用怎麼說服，兩個人就離當鏟屎官的命運不遠了。

  
  


**5\. 凌晨四點醒來看著你**

那天他起得早，比什麼都要早起。不知怎麼的，天也還沒完全亮，頂多灰濛的天色溢進房裡，恰好足以勾勒枕邊人的輪廓。

世界還很安靜，只有兩個人的呼吸聲，和過分震耳欲聾的心跳聲。

他看著Eddy歪斜貼在枕頭上的臉龐，只想要用手指去描繪他的睫毛、他的鼻梁、他的嘴唇。Eddy熟睡得嘴巴微微張開，在枕邊流了些口水，讓他覺得滑稽，又無比揪心。

Brett是多麼熟悉由細節構成的這個人。他柔軟的頭髮容易被睡得凌亂，在想盡辦法梳理、用髮膠把它安排整齊的手指在Brett眼裡一直都是好看的；有時候他大笑時，聲音摩娑Brett的耳膜讓他心頭收緊，又在喊Brett名字的時候，舌尖輕點的「t」顯得太輕巧，大抵是在他胸口融化了。

想著想著，他睡不回去了。他抱著枕頭安靜下床，去沙發上一個人靜靜。

  
  
  


**6\. 彈額頭（大學breddy）**

他們說單相思是美好的。

當Brett從音樂史教授播放的黑白紀錄片裡抽離，在口音濃厚含糊的旁白中向窗外看去，他恰好對上Eddy驚喜的表情。比他小一屆的學弟大概在窗戶前徘徊很久了，想引起他的注意但是都沒有成功，這下被注意到了，Eddy趕緊朝他揮舞雙臂。

Brett遲疑了一下，想朝對方小小揮手，才看到一位同學走過來，拽住Eddy的手臂向說了什麼，一邊伸手彈了一下Eddy的額頭、作勢要把他拖走。

Eddy立刻誇張地大叫，摀住額頭回嘴什麼，又抬起頭朝Brett咧開嘴角。

Brett撐著頭用手掌摀住笑容。他刻意把視線從對方的身影上移開，想投入回一點也不有趣的影片裡。

喜歡的心情被堅實的樹癭糾結盤纏在一起，把那份心意緊緊壓縮在一起，藏得好、藏得深。

  
  
  
  
  


**7\. 共同享用一杯珍奶（台灣中學Breddy）**

Brett趴在Eddy教室窗前要找他時，Eddy的班上恰好在分外送的飲料。

不知道誰點錯了，一杯少冰正常甜的珍珠奶茶加椰果遲遲沒有人認領，今天負責訂飲料的Eddy只能摸摸鼻子自己吸收。他皺著眉頭，拎著那杯手搖飲到走廊上，找在外頭等他一陣子的學長。

Brett把手上的譜交給他，眼神不斷飄向Eddy手上冒著水珠的飲料杯。

「......學長要嗎？我們班多出來的，但是有加椰果我不知道你可不可以。」

Brett怎麼可能拒絕，這樣對珍珠奶茶太殘忍了。

在Eddy打開那份心心念念的譜研讀時，Brett專心含著吸管，享用他的飲料，不時指著譜面講述曲子的細節。Eddy好奇地問他可不可以喝喝看，他把吸管朝對方的嘴邊放，一邊指著下一個反覆記號出現的位置嘮叨。

目睹這一切的同學只覺得日常要瞎掉。

  
  
  
  


**8\. 一方工作壓力大而情緒崩潰、另一方協助穩定情緒（剛開始跑PGY1的Eddy）**

（在這個paro裡面私心Brett是還在努力考教師職位的音樂實習老師。這個題材比較難寫短，我可能之後再好好寫一次。）

那天Eddy時常照顧的病人走了。

有些突然。好不容易結束了八小時的值班，剛睡下不到半小時便收到電話迷迷糊糊收到電話後從宿舍裡跳起來往急診室奔。面對插管急救這些怵目驚心的流程他已經相對習慣了，當他看到床上躺的是熟悉的面孔，反胃感還是忍不住啃咬他的喉頭。

那位阿婆今天才又誇他俊俏，還在他一邊檢查心跳血壓等基本數值時問他要不要吃蘋果。

一直被阿婆提起要和他湊合的孫女遲遲沒能見上面，最後卻是在急診室外的長椅碰上。妝花了，眼睛也哭紅了，啜泣聲在長廊上迴盪。

在宣告不治時醫院還是一樣安靜。

即使做了一兩年的見習，死亡依舊深刻地在他胸口刨挖。學姊看他狀況不好，趕他去外面歇著，刺鼻的消毒水和藥物的氣味狠狠刺進鼻腔，Eddy用手根用力壓著眼睛，大口呼吸。

一雙運動鞋落入狹窄的視線，那個人的手上提著路邊攤的塑膠袋，他沒有多說什麼，傾身把Eddy擁進懷裡。

塑膠袋和衣物摩擦，窸窸窣窣地，恰好蓋住Eddy哽咽倒抽一口氣的聲音。

「忘了我要探班啊？」

「嗯。」

「我帶了你喜歡的手搖。」

「嗯。」

「關東煮那間店還沒關，我們可以一起去吃。」

「嗯。」

「沒事的。」

Brett輕輕拍了拍Eddy的後背，被安撫的菜鳥纂緊了Brett上衣的下擺，他的雙眼緊閉，發出含糊的一聲「嗯」就擔心一不小心眼淚不爭氣地潰堤。

沒事的。

  
  


**9\. 開車送重感冒發燒的男朋友去看醫生**

大概是天氣變化大，前陣子又工作操勞，沒有特別注意身體，Brett就這樣生病躺床了。最近的耳鼻喉科診所雖然也才隔兩條街，上吐下瀉的Brett四肢痠軟根本走不動，只能由Eddy開車載他去看病。

好不容易撐完看診，量了體溫被開了藥，Brett爬上車便是窩成舒服的姿勢閉目養神。他的腦袋沉重又發脹，好像只要再等一會兒頭就要爆開了。

「你有想要吃什麼嗎？」Eddy一面迴轉，一面詢問癱倒在後座的Brett。「我們一起買回去。」

他原本是要去兩個人常吃的餐廳打包白粥的，結果後方傳來虛弱的一句「珍奶......」讓他想採緊急煞車把病人丟下車。

幾天後Eddy在大熱天出門回來時拎了兩杯珍珠奶茶，都是Brett喜歡的手搖飲店。男友問他是怎麼回事，也不管是不是自己的，便喜孜孜地插了吸管來喝。

Eddy聳聳肩，和他說是補前幾天生病的份的。

  
  
  


**10\. 分離焦慮症**

他以為愛是更為溫柔的情感，然而當他真正體力到名為愛的事物，才知道它的熾熱滾燙，幾乎是暴力得要把他撕成一片一片。

如此酸澀又痛苦。

Eddy把從他回來時就一直不正眼看他的Brett小心翼翼地擁入懷裡，簡單的觸碰就讓對方掙扎想逃開，想揮開他的手到了中途又無力地放下，改成抓住他的衣服。抓住Eddy上衣的手逐漸緊纂，回應他「還好嗎？」的回答是沙啞的質問和怪罪，哽咽摻在字句裡，抽噎打斷了話語。

懷裡的戀人說著說著，拳打腳踢了起來。每一下推擠和拍打都是扭曲而撕心裂肺的「我想你，我好想你」。

他熟悉這樣的Brett，卻也每一次都會為此嘗到喉嚨深處的苦澀。

這時他才想起有人說過，愛是想向伸手觸碰又收回手。

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 隨興開一下ao3限定點題，會放差不多一個月，在我下次更新以前可以在此章留言一個tag給我我找時間寫，之前寫過的不會再寫一次！
> 
> 下次更新會是只有ao3的題，善用Subscribe不怕漏消息（比小愛心

**1\. 身高差** （大學breddy）

兩個人之間的身高差剛剛好。方便。

Brett在學生餐廳裡從後方把下巴抵在Eddy肩膀上的時候這樣想。

Eddy手上還托著學餐的托盤，今天盛飯的阿姨嘮嘮叨叨碎念著他太瘦了，要長成竹節蟲了，順手給了他好大一匙馬鈴薯泥。他感覺到肩膀上的重量跟體溫，下意識要去看後面是誰，勉強扭頭時臉頰撞到一副眼鏡。

Brett也沒有移開，眨著眼睛對上對方的眼睛，淡淡「oww」了一聲撇嘴。

「你下課了？」

「剛下課，你沒買我的份啊？」

他們之間只差一個墊腳的距離就可以接吻。入秋了，空氣冷了，吐息卻溫暖地落在唇邊。

「你沒傳訊息跟我說啊？」

聽到Brett的提問Eddy反射性要去摸牛仔口袋裡的手機，看看是不是自己漏了訊息，讓Brett笑了幾聲，說只是開玩笑，一邊問他要不要一起找位子坐。

後面的同學不耐煩地提醒他們擋路了，一邊側著身子經過他們去排隊，嘴裡還碎念著「公共場合閃什麼」，兩個人才拉開一些距離。

他們相識後咧嘴大笑。Eddy攬過Brett的肩膀，那個身高攬進他懷裡剛剛好，細數起兩個人這個月已經被誤會成情侶多少次了。

  
  
  


**2.確認關係** （有點歪膩的breddy）

「你喜歡我嗎？」

剛剛經歷完一場酣暢性事的Brett整個人有些困倦，窩在被子裡更是加深平日那副懶洋洋的模樣，讓人想要蜷縮在他身邊打盹。他反應慢了半拍，緩緩地看向Eddy，拉開嘴角，露出一個淺淺的笑容。

「你說呢？」

你看啊，多狡猾，永遠把模稜兩可的問題都推給他。明明他才是那個年紀小的，Eddy氣得要死，但到頭來，他卻還是一部一個腳印在往前趕，去捉對方的影子，想追上他的Lingling。

他這麼想著，就感覺喉頭酸酸的，但他還是努力地扯著笑容打哈哈過去，企圖把眼淚吞進心裡。

──可是我好喜歡你啊。

Eddy在翻個身面對窗外正好的落日，不說話了。在眼淚即將沾滿睫毛的時候，他聽見了Brett的窸窣從後方把他圈進懷裡。

他說，要不要我們談個戀愛？

聲音好模糊，Eddy居然覺得對方和他一樣害怕了。

  
  
  
  


**3\. 湊對** （大學breddy）

（讓我們點一首「那個男人」當壯麗ㄉBGM。）

有一種暗戀是你不急，對方也不急，急死的是身邊的人。

Brett和Eddy的交情橫跨一個年級兩個班。大學的分班通常沒什麼意義，偏偏大家被逼急了就團結了。

在Brett明明一整天沒課還是走出宿舍等著Eddy下課去吃飯的第三次，而Eddy在Brett特別晚下課時帶著珍奶出現的第四次，兩個人之間又有一種閃著白光和粉紅色泡泡的氛圍、旁人問起都又只是傻笑說「誤會了，我們只是朋友」時，終於有人受不了，創了一個群組把兩個班的人都拉進來商量湊合他們的對策。

一天下課後，同一堂課常常互相借筆記幫點名的同學湊過來，塞給Eddy上星期借去的筆記本，若無其事問他怎麼還不告白啊？看起來很有機會啊我們都看得出來。

Eddy翻了翻那本書頁，順口問對方有沒有剛剛上課後半部分的筆記，他打盹了沒記到。在同學翻找時把臉埋進自己的手臂裡安靜了一會兒，趴在桌子上若有所思。

「就怕只是一廂情願啊。」

「啊？」

同學愣了一下才反應過來Eddy是在回答剛剛的問題。

「你這麼時候變得這麼多情做作的，藝術賞析上太多了啊？」

他拿紙張捲成桶敲了敲Eddy的頭，落下一句「不試試看才有夠膽小」，就急著趕下一堂課了。

身為無姓名的路人角不需要吃太多狗糧，只要發揮作用推展劇情就好了。

  
  
  


**4\. 吃醋** （樂團breddy）

（這個tag之前好像有寫過了，所以就比較簡單寫，小醋精文學這麼帶感嗎wwwwww）

「不知道樂團哪裡找來那麼的長笛首席，氣質多好。」

Eddy簡單收拾著東西，中午放飯了要去音樂廳外溜搭。

「那你怎麼不去要人家的Whatsapp。」

Brett默默把筆放好在譜架上，從背包裡抽出皮夾放進後口袋裡。

「我聞到了醋的味道。」練習廳空間小，挨在兩個人隔壁譜架的樂手朋友停下手邊動作，故意抬頭吸了一大口氣。「好酸好酸。」

「哎......不用啊，氣質是一回事，又不一定要認識。」

Eddy拉著Brett的手，把他往門口拽，一副理所當然的「怎麼問這種明顯的問題」的口氣。

「相處要找像你一樣聊得來的嘛。」

「我吃到了狗糧的味道。」另一個樂手戰術性後仰，誇張地呼救，「呸呸呸。」然後被共用譜架共患難的朋友半推著往外走。中餐時間寶貴。

  
  


**5\. brett穿男友衣** （有同居hint）

（那天群組看到了照片www 真的很光明正大欸穿了男友衣捏

他們不是共用一個衣櫥，只是常常收錯衣服。

兩個人待在一起久了，彼此穿的衣服看慣了，就時常忘記哪件是自己的，畢竟都看起來眼熟。

所以Brett在T恤外頭套上一件襯衫就急著出門的當下，沒有注意到那件偏寬鬆的衣服不是自己的。畢竟他睡過頭了，手機裡催促的訊息狂跳。

直到他和朋友在交談時下意識拉起領口蹭了蹭發癢的鼻尖，聞到自己不會抹上的男士香水，才反應過來。

「欸我好像穿到Eddy的衣服了。」

朋友一個「我不需要知道」的嫌棄臉，想趕緊結束話題。Brett卻抓起領子，把半張臉埋進布料裡吸了一口，還點頭篤定地和他說：「對，這件是Eddy的。他的衣服上會有一種松木的味道，但是又有點清新的感覺，我不太會形容。」

朋友：彳于。

回家以後Brett被拎過來塞進Eddy的懷抱裡時他埋進了對方的衣服裡嗅了嗅。

熟悉的味道撲鼻而來，果然他沒有認錯。

他抬起頭問Eddy的香水是什麼味道的。


End file.
